Generally, gait is the pattern that the body frame and/or limbs of animals exhibit during movement. Most animals exhibit different gaits based on certain factors, such as speed and terrain, among others. Human gait refers to the pattern or patterns exhibited by the movement of the human body frame and/or human limbs. For example, human gait may be described in terms of bipedal forward propulsion of the human body, including alternate but repeating movements of different body segments. Different gait patterns are characterized by differences in limb movement patterns, such as differences in velocity, forces, and potential energy, as well as differences due to changes in surface contact. Thus, different human gaits are representative of the different ways that humans can move.